<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>run like a devil (from a flock of angels) by adverbialstarlight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331436">run like a devil (from a flock of angels)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/adverbialstarlight/pseuds/adverbialstarlight'>adverbialstarlight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AFTG Witcher AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AFTG Reverse Big Bang 2020, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - The Witcher Fusion, Battle, Friendship, Inspired by The Witcher, M/M, Mages, Monster Hunters, Pre-Relationship, Travel, basically?, but not, lot of that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:14:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/adverbialstarlight/pseuds/adverbialstarlight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew — a Witcher, born to protect humans from the malevolent supernatural — takes a job in the small village of Milport, where he meets a mysterious mage called Neil who had been hiding out there after the Continent's witch burnings. They make a deal: Neil will accompany Andrew on the three day trip to Palmetto, and after that they will decide whether they will split paths or remain travel companions.</p><p>aka, a Witcher AU that requires 0 knowledge of the franchise because it ended up more like a short DnD arc.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil Josten &amp; Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AFTG Witcher AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AFTG Reverse Big Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi, i'm super excited to be posting this!! the witcher has been one of my favorite series for years and the timing with the netflix show just happening is perfect so it was a blast to write this even though it also took quite a bit of time (which is probably because i also made an art prompt, but hey). thank you so much to <a href="https://punchsomeoneforme-willyou.tumblr.com/">punchsomeoneforme-willyou</a> for making this art prompt, it's been so fun working together and they made so much good art. you can find it on tumblr <a href="https://punchsomeoneforme-willyou.tumblr.com/post/613680617219031040/the-second-fic-for-my-witcher-prompt-for-the">here</a> and it will also be embedded throughout the story.</p><p>anyways, i hope you all enjoy, no witcher knowledge needed though there's a few refs here and there.</p><p>title is from jump the fence by mother mother. huge shout out to the lovely makebelieveanything for betaing, madison caught so many stupid mistakes and stopped neil from sitting on a door.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Andrew noticed as he rode down the main street of Phoenix— beyond the glares and sneers from some of the better informed locals, he never counted those anymore— was the scent of blood. It was faint compared to the baking bread and smoking pipes, but impossible to ignore once noticed, especially by a Witcher. Blood always meant trouble, meant death and danger. Sometimes, it meant monsters.</p><p>Heaving a sigh, Andrew slowed his horse and closed his eyes, trying to find the source of the disgusting smell. Perhaps he was about to walk into some stupid knife fight between two humans, but there was also the chance that he’d find a monster stirring up some bullshit. He couldn’t be easily dismissive, it made for being a bad Witcher and would get his head cut off by some monster or other.</p><p>Andrew hadn’t intended to stay for long, planning only to grab a few supplies and move on, but if there was a monster present he couldn’t just ignore it. He didn’t care about anything that came with being a Witcher, even the disapproving jeers of common folk, but he was not one to break vows. Besides, it’d have been irresponsible.</p><p>The scent led him a bit further down the street and then turned into an alleyway. A narrow one where he couldn’t take his horse very easily. Heaving a sigh, Andrew slid down and tied the mare to a wooden porch beam attached to a closed pawn shop and pulled out his swords.</p><p>With silent feet Andrew crept along the wall, staying in the shadows in case there was a monster. At the very end of the alley, the back door of the pub next door opened. A drunk man stumbled out with a hiccup, pausing for a moment before turning to head out to the main street. Then, before Andrew could even blink, a shadow lunged from a dark corner, fast as a viper and right towards the drunkard. There was a low snarling sound, a small whimper from the man.</p><p>Andrew stepped out as well, swords in hand and pointed towards the creature. It looked up at him, fangs snarling and horns sharp as it hissed and tried to block Andrew from its prey. The man was bleeding on the forehead from hitting the ground, the diamond brooch that had been pinned to his vest falling from the monster’s claws. A Gael, Andrew recognized.</p><p>Gaels were a species of vampire, more of a feral rat than an intelligent creature like some of the others but still a pain in the ass to deal with. Their favorite prey, unlike the others, though, was those who were ridiculously intoxicated. It made sense that there would be one lurking outside the pub of one of the main towns in this region, Andrew supposed. He was surprised that none of the locals had mentioned anything of it to him, but perhaps it was new in town like him.</p><p>Whatever, he didn’t particularly care about the beast’s backstory. All he cared to do now was kill it.</p><p>Andrew’s long silver swords glinted in the early evening light as he swung the left one at one of the Gael’s claws. It could regenerate easily, but getting its sharp talons out of the way was helpful in battle until Andrew could cast an Igni at it.</p><p>The Gael screeched as the claw talons fell to the ground, and Andrew stepped back quickly to avoid them. Harmless when detached or not, the claws of a Gael were disgusting and Andrew’s shoes were relatively new.</p><p>As gently as he could manage— which, truthfully, meant not gently at all— Andrew kicked the drunk man towards the door he’d come through and into the pub’s lights as he deflected a swipe from the Gael’s still intact claw. The man groaned but luckily didn’t move back into Andrew’s way.</p><p>Smoothly, Andrew brought down his right-hand sword to cut off the other claw, which landed on the ground with a wet <em>thud</em>. He brought a leg out and swept the Gael’s meaty legs from under it, dropped one sword, and cast Igni, pushing the flames into the vampire with unyielding force.</p><p>After a few moments, the Gael dropped, its body turning to ash. It was always easy to count on burning monsters with fire when silver did not work easily, and Andrew stepped back to wipe his hands off. His face remained blank despite the adrenaline still thrumming in his veins.</p><p>He glanced down at the drunk man, who was sitting up against the bottom step of the pub. “Y-you,” he slurred. “Witcher.”</p><p>“A Witcher who saved your pathetic life,” Andrew replied in a flat voice, ignoring the accusing, fear-tinted tone of the man’s voice. “You’re welcome.”</p><p>“What a fucking asshole,” muttered the man as Andrew began walking back to his horse.</p><p>Andrew didn’t bother to react, turning the corner to retrieve his horse. By the time the man was back outside the tavern with a few others ready to harass the Witcher, Andrew was already settled at a tavern on the outskirts of Phoenix.</p><p>A few hours later, he sat down in a back corner of the tavern’s main room. There was a plate of tepid potatoes and a baguette sat on the table in front of him that had been untouched for the past few minutes. In front of it Andrew had laid out a map of the Arizona region, a worn and outdated piece of shit he didn’t even really need given his eidetic memory.</p><p>Thanks to the man at the pub earlier, word had gotten around that a Witcher with piss poor manners and violent tendencies was in town. When Andrew thought about it, the man wasn’t entirely incorrect, but he’d made things inconvenient.</p><p>It was easy for anyone to spot a Witcher, even if it was your first time seeing one. There was no universal uniform for Witchers, but they all had unnatural eyes and more weapons than even the most paranoid royal general. That meant not even the stupidest man in town would be able to miss the fact the <em>savage Witcher</em> was Andrew, and no one was willing to do business with him— even when Andrew shoved gold coins or steel blades their way, something that unfortunately worked to sway the owner of this tavern.</p><p>He had to find somewhere else to get what he needed before heading east and back towards Palmetto, though none of the towns were nearly as big as Phoenix. Andrew skimmed the map again, uselessly, in hopes the answer would suddenly appear. He didn’t care for traveling with company, but it was annoying to have to do all the useless logistical planning himself.</p><p>Long ago, he and Aaron would travel together. Aaron hadn’t become a Witcher like Andrew, one of the few differences between the otherwise identical twins, but once they’d found each other again he tagged along and helped with things such as this.</p><p>As Andrew unsheathed a small dagger, ready to toss it at the map and call wherever it landed fate, a young boy shuffled up to his table. The boy couldn’t have been more than ten, his face gaunt and clothing worn. He was fidgeting with the hem of his shirt as he approached, flinching when his gaze caught Andrew’s knife. Andrew didn’t move his hand but raised an eyebrow in question.</p><p>“Hello mister Witcher,” the boy began. His eyes darted around the tavern and lowered his voice. “My mother told me that you can hire out a Witcher to kill monsters for coin, is that right?” Andrew said nothing, instead continuing to observe the child with boredom. Even those who hated his kind knew that part, the whole reason Witchers were created was for them to slay monsters. The boy shifted uncomfortably. “Well, uh, there’s a monster in my town. I need you to kill it. It… it killed my sister.”</p><p>The boy looked down at his feet as he finished, shoulders braced for rejection. He looked desperate, vulnerable. It was a look that was far too familiar for Andrew’s liking, one he despised. Shoving down the unwelcome memories, Andrew said, “Where.”</p><p>“You’ll do it?” The boy looked shocked. “Are you really sure? I— we don’t have very much money and no one’s been able to do anything about the monster since it’s come—”</p><p>“Where.”</p><p>His rambling stopped. “Milport,” he said. “It’s a town called Milport.”</p><p>Andrew stood up with a nod, taking the small bag of coins the boy held out for him, and shoved his map into his satchel. He was already planning out the route as he strode past the boy and up to his booked room for the night. Milport was half a day’s ride from Phoenix, smaller than most of the other surrounding villages but still notable enough to have been put on Andrew’s map which meant he could find at least some of what he needed there.</p><p>It’d be a quick stop, he figured as he got ready to sleep, even quicker than Phoenix had turned out. He’d kill the monster, buy his things, and be back in the direction of Palmetto. He was off on his horse before the sun rose the next morning, towards whatever awaited him in Milport.</p>
<hr/><p>There was something off about the village of Milport.</p><p>Andrew reached the edges around noon and got his supplies quickly. The small, nagging voice that sounded something like Aaron went a bit quieter as he restocked on various potions and a small whetstone for his various blades. The people he encountered were cautious as he’d expected, but none were outright hostile like merchants in Phoenix. Andrew didn’t think much of it, he only cared that they gave him what he’d come for.</p><p>Eventually he would have to start scoping out information about the monster he’d been paid to kill, but Andrew was putting that off for as long as he could. This had always been Aaron’s job too; though neither were as sociable as their cousin Nicky, Aaron was always able to come across more polite than murderous and then get information out of locals. Andrew had no such luck. Most of his research involved walking around on his own and bribing someone in a backwater pub for information— with coin or a knife, as usual— when he finally deemed it necessary.</p><p>For now, he led his horse down the streets slowly, eyes darting around and all senses on high alert. There were only a few people outside and in the center of town during this time of the day, the rest off working or having their midday meal. No children roamed the streets swiping coins from pockets, no merchants haggled as Andrew walked past, and yet there was the smell of magic in the air.</p><p>Everything supernatural had a magical aura to it, including Witchers, and Andrew had become well acquainted with each kind over the years, but there was something different about this magic. It wasn’t a monster, Andrew knew that for sure, but mages had been persecuted and wiped from this region of the continent for nearly two decades so it couldn’t be a sorcerer.</p><p>He let himself indulge in his curiosity for a few moments, following the energy through the surprisingly complex maze of buildings in the center of Milport. As he got closer, a more familiar scent hit him, one he’d encountered only yesterday: blood.</p><p>Andrew sighed. He supposed this was where the monster was, then.</p><p>When he turned the final corner, Andrew was met with a sight he was not expecting.</p><p>First of all, there were multiple monsters gathered in this alley, each a different species. Sometimes monsters shared climates, but it was unlike them to all congregate together like this, especially in a place with so many people around midday. A few of them were mere carrion, burnt and collapsed on the ground. But there were still four who were not.</p><p>Second of all, there was a young man cornered in by the monsters, his hands stretched out in front of him. Hovering above his palms was a glowing orb of red energy. A mage. It was clearly magic of some sort, but the smell and color were both off. Immediately Andrew knew this was no ordinary mage, but he supposed there was no such thing left. There had been a frenzy over mages and their power over the past twenty years that led to witch hunting and burning. All the mages had been killed or forced underground, only the strongest and the quickest surviving persecution. If this mage was still alive after that— and after being cornered by multiple high level monsters— he had to be powerful.</p><p>There was a large cut on his forehead, still bleeding and giving him a much more gruesome look, enhanced by the old but deep scars marring his face already. His face was pinched in concentration as he held up some sort of shield against the monsters but Andrew had a feeling that it wasn’t going to last for much longer. The moment his shield flickered out, the monsters would pounce and shred him to pieces.</p><p>On a personal level, Andrew was mostly indifferent to that. He didn’t know this mage, saving people came with hefty debts for both parties, and Andrew wasn’t much of a people person anyway. But on a Witcher level, there was no way he could walk away. The only reason he did anything of any effort in this job was because of his vows. It’s always what made him do anything but observe in apathy in situations like this, what had made him help the drunkard in Phoenix despite knowing the reaction it’d get. This would be no different. The mage could probably fare alright alone, but he’d do much better with help.</p><p>Andrew approached quietly from the shadows, reaching for one of the swords strapped to his back. As he slid one out of its sheath, the monsters finally looked up, but it was too late. He beheaded one with a clean slice. The mage used this distraction to hurl his conjured spell into the chest of another one of the monsters, which fell with a disgusting screech.</p><p>Their eyes locked and a silent message shot between them quickly. <em>Fight together.</em></p><p>Andrew, with much effort, turned his back to the mage and pulled out the other swords, bracing for the fight. One of the monsters was hovering near its now decapitated brethren, but the other was scuttling up the wall of one building and under the arch, positioning itself above the mage’s head.</p><p>The spider thing dropped from the wall and met Andrew’s sword with a disgusting squishy sound that made Andrew roll his eyes. It did nothing to deter it, despite the black ichor gushing from the wound, and he sighed. A few of its legs reached out for his face, at the ends of each a blade-sharp point dripping venom. Andrew chopped at each, but nothing prevented the legs from regenerating again.</p><p>Quickly, he cast an Igni symbol, hurling it at the spider. It stopped its quick scuttle forward, pausing in its tracks. For a moment Andrew worried it didn’t work. Igni worked on nearly every monster though, being simple fire, so a moment later the outer shell of the spider cracked and it went up in flames.</p><p>Andrew watched for a moment then turned around to see the mage had already fried the last monster with his odd magic and was looking at him with amusement. “Smooth, Witcher.”</p><p>He shot the mage an unamused look, but much to Andrew’s disappointment, the look only made his amusement grow. Scowling, Andrew picked up his dropped swords, wiping the ichor off and examining them. One was in decent condition, the metal only bearing one more mark, but the same couldn’t be said for the other. This sword he’d used on the first blow to the spider monster, the one that had cracked the shell on its back. From the broken off tip and thin fracture line down the rest of the sword, it had cracked his sword right back.</p><p>Andrew suppressed a sigh and shoved the broken sword into its sheath. Fantastic, he thought, turning to leave the alleyway. He had to go right to Palmetto now to get this fixed, there was only one blacksmith who he’d let handle any of his weapons. Andrew didn’t spare a thought for the mage staring at him expectantly. He didn’t give a shit how interesting he seemed, how different his magic was from most others Andrew had encountered in his life, this mage was far too annoying for his taste and now he had to get this damn sword remade.</p><p>“Hold on a moment,” the mage called from behind him. Andrew heard footsteps and the mage came up behind him, reaching towards Andrew’s wrist before thinking better of it and dropping the hand again. Andrew turned around, arms crossed over his chest. He was splattered with ichor from the monster, blond hair dirty and face blank. The quintessential look of a typical monstrous Witcher. The mage didn’t flinch at it.</p><p>“I joke, but I do thank you for helping me out there,” the mage said. He ran a hand through his brownish-gray hair, glancing downwards. “My magic is powerful, as most mages’, but it wouldn’t have been enough and they would have killed me were you not there.”</p><p>Andrew shrugged. “I was hired by a boy in one of the larger towns to kill a monster lurking in this town. My job has been completed and I’ve gotten my coin.”</p><p>At that, the mage gave Andrew a scrutinizing look. Andrew didn’t like it. His blue eyes were narrowed, analyzing and all-seeing, and Andrew felt disgustingly exposed. It was like the mage could see right through the facade, past the thorns and steel and coal to the tattered remains of what was Andrew’s heart. It made Andrew want to snap at him, make him step away or aim a blade at his throat despite the strange magic surrounding him. Anything to make <em>this</em>, whatever it was, stop.</p><p>He did none of those things.</p><p>“You know,” the mage said carefully after a few moments of silence, “I am usually the liar, not the one being lied to. Something tells me that you care far more about this job than you claim to. That you are more than just the monstrous Witcher everyone on the continent detests.”</p><p>Andrew’s eyes narrowed. “I don’t lie.”</p><p>The mage raised an eyebrow. “You just did.”</p><p>A response was ready on Andrew’s tongue when suddenly there was the sound of several pairs of feet stomping into the opening of the alleyway. Andrew sighed, knowing all too well what was about to happen. There was no point in trying to clean up his face and look any more human so Andrew merely leaned back against the wall and waited.</p><p>As predicted, there were five men and women standing in the mouth of the alley two seconds later. The woman in front first stared in horror at the dismantled monsters strewn across the ground, and then at Andrew then the mage, the former covered in ichor and the latter covered in the stench of magic, strong enough for even regular people to pick up.</p><p>“It’s him,” one of the men muttered. “That Witcher my brother warned of terrorizing Phoenix.” Andrew resisted the urge to roll his eyes at that. The mage’s eyes flitted over to him, eyebrows raised as if he knew.</p><p>However, the mirth quickly left his eyes when his gaze landed on the other man in the group. The mage looked ready to bolt, to vanish in thin air the second he found an opening.</p><p>“Neil Josten?” the man said in disbelief. He began to step towards the mage, Neil, but stopped when he recoiled and took a step backwards. “Fucking hell, kid.”</p><p>Another one of the women turned to him incredulously, lightning quick. “Hernandez, <em>this</em> is the stray you’ve been letting stay in your shed? Look at it, you fool, it’s— it’s one of <em>those</em> things.”</p><p>“’It’ can hear you,” Neil said. The woman turned her glare on him, but he gave her his own look, one sinister and dangerous, as if he’d been considering incinerating her down to the barest bones as well.</p><p>She looked away first, furious, and turned her attention back on the man called Hernandez. “You imbecile, this is your fault.”</p><p>“He looked like a kid, how did I know it was really a witch?” Hernandez argued back.</p><p>“I can’t believe this. Whatever the case, I don’t want it squatting on our property again,” she said with a huff. She looked directly at Neil as she added, “Or anywhere in my goddamn town. That goes for the Witcher too.”</p><p>Neil rolled his eyes and muttered, “Gladly.”</p><p>Bored of this all, Andrew started towards the group, ignoring the way they scurried away but continued to gawk, clearing a path out for him. “This was a quest given to me in Phoenix, your town was a shithole without a mage and a Witcher here to ruin it for you.”</p><p>He left the group staring after him, almost tempted to smile. There was a single pair of footsteps following him down the street, intent but quiet as Neil followed behind Andrew until they got to his horse.</p><p>“So,” Neil began when they reached her. “My cover in Milport is blown thanks to you and those damn monsters. They don’t take non-humans like us very well, as you can imagine, so I’ve got to find another place or get hung, thanks for that.”</p><p>“Not my problem,” replied Andrew. And it wasn’t. He knew how awful mobs chasing you out of town because of your magic could be— and it was the farthest thing from pleasant, Andrew would rather spend multiple consecutive evenings in the company of his cousin Nicky— but that was something for Neil to deal with. From the twitchiness and paranoid glances the mage kept stealing at his surroundings, Andrew suspected it wouldn’t be too hard for him to disappear again.</p><p>Neil gave him a look, implicative that he thought otherwise. “What do you think I should do about it then, rabbit?” Andrew said, raising an eyebrow slightly.</p><p>Neil seemed to pause for a moment, considering. His brows were furrowed and lips pursed as he thought, looking at Andrew and then their surroundings. It was clear he didn’t like how exposed and in the open they were, but this also was not Andrew’s problem.</p><p>“I can’t stay here, so let me go with you,” Neil said. Before Andrew had time to object, he added, “Wherever you’re going next. I’ve nothing tying me here anymore and can be useful in a fight, I can look after myself too so don’t give me that look, you won’t have to babysit me.” Finished, he let out a breath. “Please.”</p><p>Andrew gave him a withering look. “Don’t say that to me. And no.”</p><p>Neil nodded easily. “Alright fair enough. But consider it for more than a second, yeah? It’s completely your choice either way, but don’t just shut down the idea immediately. This could be very beneficial for both of us.”</p><p>“I highly doubt that.”</p><p>“Alright fine. But let me come with you to wherever you’re headed next and if you decide you want to give me the boot I’ll leave you alone. Yes or no?”</p><p>Andrew considered it for a moment. The fact he didn’t flat out reject the idea was already an indicator of how this was going to go, but he let Neil stand there in anxious anticipation anyway. Finally, once Neil looked like he was about to explode entirely, Andrew nodded once. “Three days to get to Palmetto. We leave right now.”</p><p>“Good choice,” Neil said levelly, though there was a spark of excitement in his eyes. “Where’s Palmetto?”</p><p>“East,” Andrew replied, piling his supplies onto his horse’s back. “I hope you won’t be able to keep up.”</p><p>The wicked grin Neil shot him did something strange to Andrew’s chest, something unpleasantly nauseating that he shoved out of his mind as he mounted his horse and took off down the road leading out to Palmetto.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>and that's a wrap on chapter 1! i've planned it out so the next part will be going up on monday (the 30th) and then the last will be on april 3rd. stay tuned and thank you so much for reading, see you in 3 days.</p>
<p>also!! big note!! i ran out of time to write the whole epic plot but me and Thea will be continuing the story after this arc (hence the series status) so when you see that ending, fear not. i'll try to get that all up as soon as possible, it's gonna be super fun.</p>
<p>catch me on <a href="https://twitter.com/adverbialnouns">twitter</a> or <a href="http://adverbialstarlight.tumblr.com">tumblr</a> if you want.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the adventure begins.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neil was a fast runner. Faster than any mage should be, faster than any <em>human </em>should be. Perhaps faster than the horse Andrew was riding, even, because when Andrew made it to the first night stop, Neil had already paid for their stay.</p>
<p>Andrew raised an eyebrow as he took in the spacious room. “You left Milport with the clothes on your back, how the fuck did you get this?”</p>
<p>There was an air of arrogance in the way Neil shrugged and sat down on the bed closest to the door. “Magic,” he replied simply, pulling a pebble from his pocket. He flicked his wrist and it became a golden coin, complete with the insignia of the royal family.</p>
<p>“Forgery,” Andrew countered flatly. He was both impressed and suspicious at once. Andrew had never been one to strictly abide by the law, and did not care if Neil had lied to get them a room— and one with two beds, at that, something Andrew was far too grateful for even if he’d never admit it— but it was practically a solar flare that screeched <em>liar</em>.</p>
<p>It was already easy to gather that Neil was a liar. He’d lied his entire stay in Milport, Andrew had a suspicion that his appearance even now was at least a partial lie, and now there was this. Andrew did not like liars. Liars were dangerous, untrustworthy and unstable. Unfit to travel with.</p>
<p>Neil did not get angry at the accusation, he merely tilted his head a bit in acknowledgment. “Would you like some food? I hear they have some of the freshest bread in this region. Something about the wheat.”</p>
<p>“It’s the higher crop yields,” Andrew said. He sat down on one of the wooden stools and took out a few of his daggers, lying each on the table without any sound. As he put down the sixth, he noticed Neil was staring at him still, a strange look on his face. It was beyond irritating. Without looking up Andrew reminded him, “You were getting some bread or something.”</p>
<p>“Oh, of course,” Neil said, his face immediately going back to neutral. “Do you want seedy or grain, your highness?”</p>
<p>Andrew only rolled his eyes, picking up one of his daggers and twirling it. Of course he wasn’t actually going to harm Neil unless he gave any reason to, but Andrew always relished the startled reactions that it received. Unfortunately, Neil did not jump back three feet into the air as Nicky usually did if he got a bit too eager. He glanced calmly at the blade, snorted a bit. “Grain it is, then. I’ll be back.”</p>
<p>Long after Neil returned, grain bread in hand, Andrew was considering Neil’s reaction to his knives. The way he’d watched Andrew’s dull knives was not quite fear and not quite happiness. It was reminiscent, almost. Andrew wasn’t sure what to think of it, so he didn’t think about it at all.</p>
<p>The night was spent uncomfortably, with both of them still and stiff as logs and their paranoia on high having to sleep with another person in the room. Sleep came in very short, light intervals, and Andrew found it hard not to flinch every time he heard Neil make any sort of sounds, but that was to be expected. Neither of them were strangers to prolonged challenges, so it was never brought up.</p>
<p>They went on their way again the next morning and spent it the same way. Wake up, move east, stop to sleep. Andrew got somewhat used to Neil’s company, the silent companionship as they traveled during the day, the careful eyes watching their surroundings and his back every time they walked into a new end.</p>
<p>That night, Andrew couldn’t sleep. He stared at the dark ceiling of their shoddy room in the tavern, listening as boots trudged outside their doors, laughter bellowed from the bar below, and Neil breathed quietly. Everything was fine, they were nearly to Palmetto even, but Andrew felt restless. He had to do something to push back thinking, to push back bad memories and keep the ever present boredom at bay.</p>
<p>Andrew knew Neil wasn’t asleep either. His breathing was light still and his nails tapped faintly on the cheap wooden bedpost. They still said nothing to each other.</p>
<p>Usually, Andrew regarded his job as simply that— a job. A means to get money. A way to stay alive. A way to channel out his magic and keep his walls solidly around him, barbed and cold so no one would even dare come in. No one was born wanting to be a Witcher, no one when growing up or once grown wanted to be a Witcher. It was a dangerous, lonely, and unforgiving job that even Andrew found unpleasant.</p>
<p>But in moments like these, he recognized the other side of it as well. It was a distraction, an outlet. Bee would probably go so far as to tell Andrew he used it as a way to cope with things. To cope with the world. To cope with his anger, his trauma. To cope with himself. There was a release in hunting and killing monsters, when on the brink of death Andrew felt more alive than standing on the edge of a cliff could ever make him feel. It made him dizzy on adrenaline and fear and possibly excitement, though he supposed they were practically all the same thing.</p>
<p>He wanted to hunt. Right now, he had to. It kept back everything else, and the fragile gate was threatening to swing open right now.</p>
<p><em>Fuck it</em>, Andrew thought to himself, internally sighing.</p>
<p>He threw back the wool blanket that he’d half-assedly thrown over his legs and stood up, moving for the pile of his gear tossed into the corner. Methodically, Andrew pulled on his thick leather boots and jacket, then his belt and then chest strap. He put the broken sword in the sheath now strapped to his back and held the other in his hand loosely.</p>
<p>When Andrew finished and looked over his shoulder, he told Neil, “We’re going now.”</p>
<p>Neil, who had gotten up quickly after Andrew had, nodded. He finished knotting his cloak strings and headed for the door before Andrew. Perhaps he’d been in need for this, too.</p>
<p>As they passed through the main dining area, no one even looked up. It was late at night but the tavern was still filled. Gruff looking patrons clutched large mugs near the bar, small groups of men played games with coins and cards around several small tables pushed together into one, and in the back corner there was a bard plucking a somber tune on his lyre. If this was like any other place Andrew had stayed before, the night was only getting started for this lot. The exhausted looking bartender, a girl who looked about sixteen, seemed to think the same as a scowl ghosted her face when a man sitting alone at a table across the room signaled to her.</p>
<p>Andrew turned away from the scene and followed Neil out into the chilled night. This close to the tavern, there were only a few stars splattering the sky as they trudged silently into the forest. They walked along the dark path without any light, their respective magic enhancements making a torch unnecessary.</p>
<p>A few times, Andrew sensed Neil steal quick glances his way. It always left after a moment though, and Andrew couldn’t quite figure out what it meant. It was setting him on edge.</p>
<p>Did Neil see Andrew as a threat? Was he trying to entrap him and gain a favor or a bounty? But even in the short time Andrew had been in Neil’s company, he wasn’t so sure that he’d be the kind to do that. Neil was a powerful, strange mage, able to take Andrew in a fight without the level of difficulty faced by anyone else. If he’d wanted to betray Andrew, he’d have done it by now.</p>
<p>That, Andrew knew at least, was probably true. Something he could count on. But there were still alarms going off in Andrew’s head, a cautiousness that made his jaw clench a bit every time Neil looked over at him.</p>
<p>Finally, Andrew spoke. “Tell me something true.”</p>
<p>Neil looked alarmed, stopping in his tracks for a moment. “Excuse me?” he asked.</p>
<p>“You are a liar. I don’t fuck with liars, <em>Neil</em>.”</p>
<p>Andrew saw his shoulders tense even as he let out a cool, controlled scoff. “Is this an interrogation? Because <em>I </em>don’t fuck with pompous authority figures.” When Andrew only raised an eyebrow, Neil relented. “Fine, but you answer something as well.”</p>
<p>“An exchange,” Andrew agreed.</p>
<p>Neil thought for a long, silent moment, then said, “I did not perform any magic until after the start of the witch burnings. I couldn’t. It wasn’t safe before.”</p>
<p>Andrew said nothing. What was Neil running from that had made using his magic even more dangerous than it was when anyone who was a bit more or a bit less human was dragged into the streets, heckled, then burned on a pyre? It had to be something big. Andrew hoped it would never catch up to him while he was still in Andrew’s company, however long that was going to be.</p>
<p>“Your turn,” Neil said then.</p>
<p>His eyes bore into Andrew, strikingly bright and blue despite the darkness. Andrew wondered for a moment if it was something charmed, if there was any other way his eyes could be so vibrant. He pushed it away immediately. He could admit that Neil was attractive, he’d thought so from the first instant. Anything more than that was just asking for a disaster, though. Interesting people were dangerous people, people who had something to know about them.</p>
<p>Andrew raised an eyebrow. “I don’t like heights.”</p>
<p>“Are you shitting me?” Neil said incredulously. “That is not a fair exchange.”</p>
<p>“Isn’t it, though?”</p>
<p>Neil pursed his lips and thought for a moment. Reluctantly, he said, “I suppose to an extent, it is. Not really, though.” He smiled a bit, scoffing. “Though I could have specified beforehand. Can I get another?”</p>
<p>Andrew shrugged. “Whatever.”</p>
<p>“Where’s your family?” Neil asked. “I know Witchers usually fly solo and all, but they usually have a home base or something to go back to. I assumed that was Palmetto, but you don’t seem overly connected to it.”</p>
<p>Andrew rolled his eyes. “Family is a difficult concept when you’ve gone without one for so long. There’s my brother and my cousin, but they’re all I really have and it’s… new. I try to visit them in Palmetto but people don’t like Witchers there. There’s a bunch of different supernaturals there, but there’s still a pretty harsh vendetta against Witchers so it isn’t my favorite place.”</p>
<p>Neil hummed. “Makes sense.”</p>
<p>“Where’s <em>your</em> family? The ones who don’t want you burning at the stake don’t seem to be around,” Andrew said.</p>
<p>“Dead or terrible,” Neil shrugged. Andrew nodded.</p>
<p>They left it at that and fell back into silence, trudging deeper into the forest. There were no signs of monsters anywhere, no carcasses or screams or blood. It was eerily still beyond the two men walking and Andrew felt on high alert.</p>
<p>Around ten minutes later, Andrew abruptly halted. He shared a look with Neil, who didn’t look surprised at the sudden stop. Andrew smelled the magic before he saw it, the bright tendrils of unnatural fire swirling in Neil’s cradled palms. His eyes were darting around quickly, scanning the forest and its threats, perhaps its exits. Andrew pulled out his unbroken sword as well.</p>
<p>There was nothing, and then a dark streak through the trees. A thick white mist began to fill the air with a hiss, quickly wrapping around them and blinding them to anything around. Andrew’s jaw clenched in preparation. It was not ideal fighting something blindly, but this had been what he was looking for. A tough fight, something to drain his thoughts and energy like the color from a rose.</p>
<p>In the mist, a dark figure stepped out from behind one of the trees. Then, a few feet away, there was another. And another beside it. And another behind it. They kept stepping out of the forest, horns prominent and sharp in their silhouetted figures, and eventually Andrew and Neil were completely surrounded.</p>
<p>Neil swore lowly, and the sphere of fire grew in his hand. He looked ready to panic, to recklessly throw them at the surrounding monsters. Before Neil could take a step though, Andrew put a hand out in front of him. When Neil met his gaze, Andrew said, “If you’re going to come with me, this isn’t just the Neil doesn’t lose his fucking head show anymore. Give your back to me.”</p>
<p>An unreadable expression tinged with surprise flashed over Neil’s face. He bit his lip, glanced around at the circle of monsters coming in even closer, then nodded once. “Fine.”</p>
<p>Andrew nodded as well and turned until his back was to Neil’s and he was facing a different row of monsters. An instant later, they attacked. Neil hurled his first blast of fire at the oncoming group. There were earsplitting screeches as the air turned ashy and Neil cast another. Andrew adjusted his grip on his sword and lunged forward at the monsters in front of him, blade swinging in a large arc.</p>
<p>Old fashioned slash-and-stab methods were nowhere near as clean as fire magic, in moments Andrew was already coated in the foul ichor that served as blood for monsters. However, it was just as effective. Besides, Andrew wasn’t one to use his small bit of magic for small things, if this could be considered small and casual. His lip curled as he took another slash at the monsters, deftly sidestepping the ones bold enough to step at him from the sides. Each time his sword made impact, there was an unpleasant squelch which Andrew tried to ignore.</p>
<p>Hunting and killing monsters did not bother Andrew. He was never one to think of the creatures as something akin to a human, hypocritical as it was, and the action was always a sure distraction. What did bother him, though, was how messy it could be.</p>
<p>The splattering ichor, the disgusting sounds of pain and death from them— that was what bothered him the most. It was akin to hearing your clean boots tromp through mud and stick for a long moment, or spraining something mid-battle, or listening to your cousin sing a recently popular and annoyingly catchy ballad about another Witcher and his great deeds thrusting elves back on their shelves or whatever the hell it’d been.</p>
<p>He mechanically cut through the monsters as they came at him, not bothering to check on Neil. Andrew had a feeling he was perfectly capable standing his own ground, there was no point wasting his energy on him too. And besides, Andrew didn’t particularly care about what happened to Neil.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Sometime later, Andrew slashed the final monster coming at him, and that was the end. He lowered his sword, forcing the buzz of adrenaline away now that the battle was done. His arms ached and his lungs burned, there was likely a cut on his arm from where one of the monsters got too close before it’d been killed by one of Neil’s firey balls of magic, but otherwise Andrew was completely calm. So calm, he didn’t notice one more monster darting out from behind a tree, running straight at him with sharp claws.</p>
<p>“Andrew!” Neil shouted in warning, but it was too late.</p>
<p>The monster hurled itself at the Witcher before he could jump out of the way, the sharp talons slicing through the leather armor of his vest. Luckily for Andrew, the thickness of his vest was able to take most of the damage. Unfortunately, it had been his favorite vest, not to mention that the monster still managed to cut a painful slash across his torso. Andrew gritted his teeth against the pain and cast an Igni, shoving it into the monster, which stumbled back then disintegrated.</p>
<p>Andrew stumbled away from the clearing, Neil following after. He stopped when they approached a large, moss covered boulder, which Andrew leaned against then slid down unceremoniously. “Fuck,” he muttered. Blood was pouring from the wound at an abnormally rapid pace, he noticed dimly, head beginning to swim. There must have been poison on the monster’s claws. Damn bastard.</p>
<p>“Goddammit, Andrew,” he heard Neil say from next to him. It sounded far away, as if Neil were on the other side of a stone wall. Andrew didn’t quite care, he was so, so tired now. He’d been tired for years, really. He needed a fucking nap.</p>
<p> The last thing Andrew remembered before his eyes shut was Neil hovering over him, one hand glowing with an eerie blue magic instead of the usual red, the other hovering over Andrew’s damaged vest. “Yes or no?”</p>
<p>Andrew inclined his head slightly, and his vision went white.</p>
<hr/>
<p>There was hardly any light in the crammed bedroom shared by fourteen years old Andrew and Aaron. They were silent as they stared at each other, Andrew cold and impassive and Aaron weary and disbelieving.</p>
<p>“So you’re saying,” Aaron said slowly, “that I could’ve become a Witcher too?”</p>
<p>“You are one, it isn’t exactly a choice,” Andrew said. “You just didn’t get thrown into the official training so the bitch passed you off as a normal child.”</p>
<p>Aaron flinched as the words left Andrew’s mouth, his eyes flitted to their open door. Tilda was a mere five feet away and probably could hear them, but Andrew didn’t care. She was probably too doped up by now to give a shit anyway.</p>
<p>His birth mother was one of the few things that really, truly sparked emotion in Andrew anymore. She pissed him off, with her cruelty and neglect towards Aaron, his brother who had never had the chance to be his brother.</p>
<p>“But I… I still have the potential or whatever,” Aaron clarified. “She just hid all the stuff so I thought I was a normal human.” Andrew nodded. “That’s fucked up.”</p>
<p>“It’s all fucked up,” Andrew said.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Aaron agreed quietly. There was a long pause before he said, “But you’re a Witcher. A real one, or about to become one.”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>Something in Aaron’s face shifted. Andrew couldn’t quite interpret what it meant. He hated how much a stranger his own twin was. “That means you’re leaving soon, doesn’t it?” Aaron said quietly. “To go off and be a Witcher or whatever.”</p>
<p>They both knew the answer, but Andrew shrugged. “Can’t stay here. But I’m not gonna let Tilda keep up her shit when I go. I won’t let her chain you here forever.”</p>
<p>“I’m not—” Aaron began, but he stopped himself. Instead, he nodded. “Will you ever come back?”</p>
<p>Andrew shrugged again. They both knew that meant yes. It was a promise, unspoken out loud but no less binding.</p>
<p>Now, nearly a decade later, Andrew woke with a start. He sat up abruptly, eyes immediately locking onto Neil, who was now sitting a foot away and watching Andrew calmly. There was a faint glow around his eyes, receding as Andrew watched.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“What was that,” Andrew demanded.</p>
<p>Neil shrugged. “Healing magic,” he said. “I’m going to assume you’re going to ask now if I saw your dream vision, no, I didn’t, so you can stop giving me that look. That’s just a magic thing, it can trigger memories. They aren’t always great ones, but I can’t control that. Think of it like a side effect or something.”</p>
<p>“That’s stupid.”</p>
<p>“Never said it wasn’t,” Neil grinned.</p>
<p>Andrew surveyed the area. The sky was still dark so he couldn’t place the time, so he asked, “How long was I out?”</p>
<p>“It was a weirdly deep cut that needed some more time so about two hours,” Neil said. “Anyway, you should be alright for now. Let’s get back to the tavern. We can leave in a few hours and make it to Palmetto by tomorrow night. I hope by now you’ve decided to keep me around once we’re there. After all, I did just save your life.”</p>
<p>Andrew rolled his eyes. He sat up, pulling his shirt back on quickly. Neil had placed his weapons in a pile a few feet away and Andrew reached for them, strapping everything back on without looking at Neil. “You make me want to punch you in the face ninety percent of the time,” he said through gritted teeth.</p>
<p>“An honor,” Neil replied cheekily.</p>
<p>As he made to stand up, Andrew halted, realizing with a start that there was something <em>different</em> about Neil than when he’d gone unconscious. It was still him, the same voice and snark and bone structure, but his hair was a bright auburn instead of brown and his eyes shone a bright blue even in the dim light. Andrew stared. “What the fuck?”</p>
<p>Neil almost looked embarrassed, he shrugged and avoided eye contact with Andrew. “Thought I might as well,” he said. “I’ve had myself under a glamour to stay low and unrecognizable in case I’m found, but there’s not much of a point in it when I’m just with you. I trust you. So this is what I really look like, I guess. No more lies from me.”</p>
<p>Something in Andrew’s chest stuttered to a halt. Unable to think of a good response to this, he said “Don’t say stupid things.” A pause, then he added, “Ask something later.”</p>
<p>Neil must’ve expected a harsher response because his shoulders slumped in relief. He nodded.</p>
<p>They made their way back to the tavern in silence, traveling quickly despite Neil’s probable exhaustion from using so much magic tonight and the drowsiness that the healing left in Andrew’s system. The tavern owner didn’t even blink as they walked in, merely inclining his head as the men returned to their room.</p>
<p>Before Andrew lost himself to sleep entirely, he said quietly, “Fine, new deal. Give your back to me, and I’ll do the same.”</p>
<p>He’d thought Neil was already asleep, but he was proven wrong when the mage replied, a smile clear in his voice, “It’s a deal then. Goodnight, Andrew.”</p>
<p>Andrew felt something settle in him. He’d never admit it out loud, but Neil had been right. Andrew had grown appreciative, almost reliant on Neil’s presence the past two days and wasn’t quite ready to give that up yet. Neil’s background was still vague and sketchy, and he could drag Andrew into an unnecessary amount of bullshit by staying, but that was a problem for Future Andrew. For now, he closed his eyes and went to sleep.</p>
<p>When they woke a few hours later, ready for another day of travel, neither spoke of the night before. Still, Neil shot Andrew a new smile that Andrew couldn’t quite gauge the meaning of as they stepped outside. They were off immediately afterwards, and Andrew tried to push the terrifying amount of fondness in Neil’s eyes out of his mind.</p>
<p>Palmetto could not be close enough. He needed some cocoa and reassurance.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello again! thanks for everyone sticking around and i hope you liked this chapter :D a few more pieces of art are in this one, which you can find and support on <a href="https://punchsomeoneforme-willyou.tumblr.com/post/613680617219031040/the-second-fic-for-my-witcher-prompt-for-the">tumblr</a>. their journey comes to an end (for now) next chapter and we get to meet the foxes! until then, later</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>arrival.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The town of Palmetto was nothing special. It was on the eastern side of the continent, a small place on the map with only a couple thousand permanent residents. There was no special trade or benefit in Palmetto, no reason to go there unless you had roots of any kind. Though it made the town boring, it also made it safe.</p>
<p>This is why Andrew and his small family settled there. None of them were untouched by the cruelty and danger of the world, the people sometimes more rotten and terrifying than the monsters wishing to rip their throats out, but Palmetto seemed to exist in a sphere outside of all that. Thus, it was an ideal place for Aaron and Nicky to finally begin to heal.</p>
<p>Andrew himself didn’t hold much attachment to the town, but the locals could be polite enough and his family now called it home, so he always made a point to come back.</p>
<p>As per usual, there was little fanfare when Andrew rode into the center of town, Neil now walking beside him. A person or two looked up when they heard the loud hooves of his horse, but looked away quickly.</p>
<p>People often did when it came to Andrew, from his prickly personality and inhuman status as a Witcher, most found him unpleasant. Of course, there was Bee and Renee and his brother and cousin, but no one else cared for Andrew. It didn’t bother him though, he didn’t care for them either.</p>
<p>Andrew dismounted, stroking the mane of his horse gently. Then, he took her reins and began leading her and Neil down the familiar road and towards Fox Lane, where Aaron and Nicky lived. Once more, people looked up but then away when they passed, however many lingered on Neil for an extra second. When you lived in such a small town, you noticed new people. When you had any sense at all, you noticed unusual people. Neil took it all in stride.</p>
<p>The moment they stepped onto Fox Lane, the door of the glassblowing shop swung open. Dan Wilds stepped out, dressed in her signature fur cloak and clunky weapon belt, a small glass sculpture in hand. She looked as surprised to see Andrew and Neil as they were to see her, taking a step back to avoid running into Andrew’s horse.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Oh, Andrew, you’re back,” she greeted him. Dan was not a fan of Andrew, but she respected him all the same. The same could not be said for everyone else on Fox Lane, so Andrew respected her as well. He grunted in acknowledgment. “Who’s this?” she asked, glancing curiously at Neil.</p>
<p>Neil’s eyes were darting all over the place, undoubtedly scouting out escapes and decent hideouts. When Dan looked to him though, he seemed to snap out of his routine analysis and nodded. “Neil,” he told her. “I was traveling with Andrew for a few days from the west.”</p>
<p>“Dan, it’s nice to meet you, Neil. I hope he wasn’t too much of a jerk to you,” she replied. Dan held out a hand for him to shake, but Neil didn’t take it, instead eyeing her rough, callused hand cautiously. Noticing this, Dan retracted her arm, barely phased.</p>
<p>Neil shrugged. “He’s not too bad, once you know him a bit.”</p>
<p>“Shut up,” Andrew muttered.</p>
<p>“I’m simply telling the truth. You just want to stay broody and mysterious,” Neil teased.</p>
<p>Dan laughed. “Interesting,” she said. There was a twinkle in her eye as she looked between the two that Andrew did not like. “So, Neil, will you be traveling with Andrew after this as well, then?”</p>
<p>Neil met Andrew’s eye briefly. “Yeah,” he told Dan. “I am.”</p>
<p>Dan looked taken aback. “Really? Andrew let you? I was under the impression he was still being a lone wolf on his missions, as per usual.” Her gaze slid over to Andrew, scrutinizing.</p>
<p>“Where’s Renee?” Andrew asked, avoiding the silent question. “I need her to fix my sword.”</p>
<p>“Of course you do,” Dan muttered. “She should be home right now so you can just head on in. See you around, Neil!”</p>
<p>Her tone switched dramatically as she addressed the latter part to Neil, friendly and welcoming rather than tired and tense, which was usually how she regarded Andrew and his family. Andrew wasn’t really surprised.</p>
<p>The residents of Palmetto treated Nicky and Aaron well enough, if not with a bit of distance. Even within the community of not-quite-humans, Witchers were regarded warily. Technically, neither was one himself, but familial association was enough. However, most of the caution was aimed towards Andrew, when he was around, since he was the actual Witcher. Andrew didn’t care. It was better that he got the harsh glares and cold shoulder and denied service than his family, so he ignored it.</p>
<p>Neil looked a bit startled. He simply shrugged and looked to Andrew. Silently amused, Andrew nodded and led Neil down to the end of the block. On the corner was a larger storefront with a sign reading “BLACKSMITH” over it. Andrew pushed the door open. He loosened his sword holster as he went, pulling out the broken blade.</p>
<p>When they stepped inside the warm room, there was no one visibly inside. The furnace was burning with coal, an iron poker still sticking out, however, so Renee was definitely here. Andrew moved further inside, scanning everything. Not much had changed in here since his last visit, though there were a few new knives hanging mounted to the wall. One of them had a long blade engraved with a swirling pattern of flowers, careful and delicate, a stark difference from Renee’s usual, much simpler work.</p>
<p>The stairs creaked and Renee appeared in the back doorway, her platinum hair thrown up into a small bun. She was pulling her gloves back on when Andrew turned to her, a gentle smile on her lips.</p>
<p>“Andrew, what a lovely surprise!” Renee said, beaming. “We weren’t expecting you back for a few more weeks, did something happen?”</p>
<p>Andrew held up the broken sword. “Some spider ruined it.”</p>
<p>Renee frowned. “I’m sorry to hear that, Andrew. I’ll be able to make you a new one in about three days, if that’ll do?”</p>
<p>Andrew nodded. He handed her the sword. “Thanks.” Then, turning back to the knife he’d been examining, asked, “What’s that?”</p>
<p>It was a rare occasion to see Renee as anything but calm and peaceful, but now she looked almost embarrassed. Her cheeks tinted pink as she stepped around Andrew and gently picked the knife up.</p>
<p>From the corner of Andrew’s eye, Neil barely suppressed a small wince. He still had not asked about the mage’s strange aversion to knives, but perhaps there would be time over the next few days while Renee recrafted his sword.</p>
<p>“You remember Allison, yes?” Renee asked Andrew.</p>
<p>Andrew nodded. “The catty blonde one you’ve been courting.”</p>
<p>“Andrew, that’s rude,” Renee scolded. Still, there was a small smile curling at the corner of her mouth. “But yes, that’s her. It will be a gift for her. When we are to be married.”</p>
<p>“So you’ve finally asked her,” Andrew said, humming. “It was about time.”</p>
<p>Renee rolled her eyes fondly. “Yes, I did. But never mind that, I believe you have an introduction to make.”</p>
<p>Neil seemed content to lean against the wall next to Andrew, observing his interaction with Renee, but stiffened when both of them turned to him. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his trousers.</p>
<p>“Renee. Neil,” Andrew said, nodding to each of them. “Blacksmith. Mage. I found him out west and I can’t get rid of him.”</p>
<p>“We made a deal,” Neil corrected.</p>
<p>Renee smiled, giving Andrew a quick, knowing look that he pointedly ignored. “Ah, I see. Welcome to Palmetto, Neil. I hope that you like it here, everyone’s quite friendly.”</p>
<p>“Uh thanks,” Neil said warily. “Bye I guess. I don’t know what you’ve got left to do here, Andrew, but I’ll let you do that. I’ll be outside.”</p>
<p>Before Andrew or Renee could reply, Neil nodded and headed for the door. When it swung shut behind him Renee said, “He seems very nice.”</p>
<p>“It is nothing,” Andrew said. “We just headed this direction together, that doesn’t mean anything.”</p>
<p>“But will you be seeing each other again after this?”</p>
<p>Andrew shrugged, eyes narrowing. Renee’s eyes flashed in challenge, holding his stare until finally Andrew said, “Alright, we’ll be traveling together once my sword is fixed as well.”</p>
<p>“That doesn’t sound like nothing,” Renee commented. Her eyebrow raised as she carefully set her soon-to-be-wife’s knife back onto its display.</p>
<p>“Well it is,” Andrew said with finality. “And besides, I don’t think he is interested in anyone like that.”</p>
<p>“Alright, I’ll take your word for it then,” Renee said. “Afterall, you know him better. But bring him back around sometime, Neil seems like a very interesting person. Someone like us.”</p>
<p><em>You have no idea</em>, Andrew thought. Aloud he said, “Whatever.”</p>
<p>He bid Renee goodbye, giving her the payment for his sword, and then stepped outside to look for Neil. Fortunately, Neil had not gone too far, just a few feet away from Renee’s shop. Unfortunately, he’d been found by Kevin.</p>
<p>Neil was looking a bit pissed off as Andrew approached, rolling his eyes at whatever Kevin was saying before matching it with his own retort. If Kevin’s affronted expression was anything to go by, it was not something very nice.</p>
<p>“What the fuck did you do,” Andrew said as he came up to them, watching Kevin sputter with dim amusement.</p>
<p>“Andrew,” Kevin hissed. He looked a bit hysterical, eyes wide and flitting around almost like Neil’s, hands in tight, pale fists at his sides. “How could you— why would you— do you <em>know </em>who you’re traveling with right now? He’s—”</p>
<p>Neil shot Kevin an icy glare. “Don’t.”</p>
<p>Kevin scooted away, looking between Neil and Andrew like he’d just seen a Moriyama controlled Frightener. Still, he shut his mouth. He made to leave, but as he brushed past Andrew muttered, “Careful, Andrew. This— he’s not what you think he is, you don’t know what you’re messing with.”</p>
<p>Andrew grabbed his arm. “The exact same as you, just another stupid goddamn mage.”</p>
<p>A humorless laugh escaped Kevin’s lips. There was a strange, panicked gleam in his deep green eyes as he met Andrew’s. “Oh,” he said, wrenching his arm from Andrew’s grip, “you have no fucking idea.” With that, he stomped off down the road.</p>
<p>Andrew was unperturbed. He simply rolled his eyes and muttered, “Drama queen. Let’s go, I’ve got someone else to see.”</p>
<p>Neil wasn’t as quick to brush off the encounter. “That was Kevin,” he said, “Kevin Day. He lives <em>here</em> now?” They began to walk in the opposite direction Kevin went, but Neil stole a glance backwards. “You know Kevin.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Andrew said, raising an eyebrow. “And so do you, it seems. Tell me.”</p>
<p>“Later,” Neil replied. “I was just surprised. Forget about it, let’s just go now. Who exactly do you have to see now? I did not take you as such a social butterfly.”</p>
<p>Andrew rolled his eyes. “It’s my fucking brother, not that special.”</p>
<p>“Still,” Neil said. “One more person than I’d have expected.”</p>
<p>They walked a few more blocks down the street and then Andrew took an abrupt turn to the right into an alleyway. There was only one doorway in it, at the top of a few stone stairs adorned with flowers. Andrew stepped up to it, knocking loudly.</p>
<p>“We’re here,” he told Neil. “This is also where we’re staying so don’t mind Nicky at all.”</p>
<p>Before Neil could reply, the door swung open. It revealed a confused and tired looking Nicky, though his face lit up the moment it landed on his cousin. “Andrew! You’re back early,” he exclaimed. Andrew had half a second to brace himself before getting engulfed in a tight hug. “We missed you.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah,” Andrew mumbled, though it came out far too affectionate. When he’d first met Nicky and Aaron, he couldn’t stand them, especially not Nicky. He was far too much, far too willing to love and trust and <em>give</em> for Andrew to comprehend. Andrew kept him at arm’s length, but over the years he’d let his cousin in some more. Now, even though he still didn’t like the hugs, there was no denying for Andrew that Nicky was family, that he loved him.</p>
<p>When Nicky detached, Andrew and Aaron turned to each other. Aaron nodded. Andrew nodded back. Some people— usually Matt and Allison— thought they weren’t affectionate enough for being brothers, especially not twins. They communicated simply, quietly, no extravagant gestures in the way Nicky did. But it was enough for Andrew and enough for Aaron, so anyone who assumed otherwise could go get eaten by a goddamn Kikimore.</p>
<p>“Who’re you,” Aaron said, turning to Neil.</p>
<p>“Neil. And you’re the twin,” Neil said. He met Aaron’s stare with one of his own, and Andrew knew that neither man would back off anytime soon.</p>
<p>Sighing, Andrew said to Aaron, “We’re traveling together. Picked the idiot up in Phoenix and proved to be somewhat useful. Mage and shit. He’s fine.”</p>
<p>Aaron looked up at this, turning to his brother again. “Traveling together? Like permanently?”</p>
<p>“That was implied, yes.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure that’s a good idea, Andrew?” Aaron asked distastefully. “You’ve known each other for what, three days, and I’m gonna assume you want him to stay here as well? You know, he could be dangerous.”</p>
<p>Andrew pushed away the memory of Kevin saying the same thing. But Kevin was a paranoid dick and, as Bee reminded Andrew constantly, Aaron was just worried about his safety. Andrew repeated, “He’s fine.”</p>
<p>“Alright,” Aaron said, unconvinced but dropping the subject.</p>
<p>Nicky opened his mouth, probably with a slew of borderline creepy and completely moronic words ready to spill out. He looked at Neil curiously, though Andrew noticed the way his cousin’s gaze lingered appreciatively.<em> Unbelievable</em>, Andrew thought to himself. Aloud he said, “Don’t even start, Nicky.”</p>
<p>“Aww, I just wanted to say hi,” Nicky said, “you can’t tell me what to do. Hi Neil, I’m Nicky. I’m sure Andrew’s mentioned us a <em>ton</em>.”</p>
<p>“Uh huh,” Neil said vaguely. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, glancing around the alley. “Can we maybe go inside now?”</p>
<p>Aaron looked ready to argue again so Andrew shoved past him and inside the house. He heard Neil and then his family follow after. Nicky wandered off to make dinner and after a look from Andrew, Aaron fucked off as well.</p>
<p>Once sure they’re alone in the living room, Andrew said, “I owe you a truth still.”</p>
<p>Neil shrugged. He thought, then asked, “Do you consider Palmetto your home?”</p>
<p>Andrew shrugged. “Should I?” Neil gave him a look. Andrew sighed loudly. “It is enough. Nicky and Aaron do well here and I don’t <em>think</em> anyone wants to slit my throat for being a Witcher.”</p>
<p>“But is that what makes a home?” Neil inquired.</p>
<p>Andrew didn’t know how to answer that. Was it enough to make it his home? It was the most permanent place Andrew had ever known, at times the people were alright, but he wasn’t sure if that made it his home. “If I let it be, it might,” he said after a few long moments. “I don’t really have the luxury to have a home in this industry.”</p>
<p>Neil hummed, nodding. “Me neither.”</p>
<p>They fell silent, both soaking up Andrew’s words. He’d never thought about it before, but once the words were out of his mouth, he knew it was true. He didn’t know how to feel about that. Pushing these thoughts away for later, Andrew asked, “What made you hate knives so much?”</p>
<p>Neil stiffened. “What?”</p>
<p>“You know what I’m talking about,” Andrew said. “Don’t pretend nothing happened when we walked into Renee’s shop. You’re not as good at hiding as you think.”</p>
<p>Ruefully, Neil shrugged. “I guess not,” he said. He took a moment, collecting his thoughts before speaking for once. “My father is a human, he’s got no magic. But he’s always seeking out power, no matter the cost. He got himself employed under the Moriyamas, doing all their bidding in exchange for some of their magic. Since he’s got none of his own, he found his own way to establish himself, in a non-magical way. He tortures those who have wronged the Moriyamas and harvests their magic with special knives.</p>
<p>“My mother is from a line of powerful mages beyond the seas, so of course he married her to create a magical heir. He tested his methods on me as a child, though he also experimented and attempted to warp my magic by combining it with that of other things. Objects, humans, other species retaining any sort of magic, no matter what kind. It was always with the knives. My mother and I escaped when I was ten, but by then the damage had been done. If he finds me again, I don’t know what he might do, but I can guarantee he will not hesitate to cut me up to the very bone with his wretched knives.”</p>
<p>Neil went silent. He tried to shrug nonchalantly, but Andrew could see the worry in his eyes, the way his fingertips drifted towards his abdomen, where Andrew suspected a particularly large reminder of his father’s work must be.</p>
<p>Andrew did not offer condolences or pity. He did not try to put Neil at ease again or apologize. Rather, he said, “And so you run, then.”</p>
<p>“And so I run,” Neil agreed.</p>
<p>“He will not catch you,” Andrew said plainly. “We have a deal, and I intend to keep my end of it.”</p>
<p>Neil’s smile was far too fond to be focused on someone like Andrew. “I know,” he told him quietly.</p>
<p>Andrew tore his eyes away and stood up. “I will get you a blanket to sleep on.” Before Neil could reply, Andrew disappeared down the hallway.</p>
<p>Once he’d tugged a drab quilt off the foot of his well kept bed, Andrew started back to Neil. Aaron stepped into his path two steps outside the room, brows pinched together tightly. “I still don’t like this.”</p>
<p>“Fantastic to see you too, brother,” Andrew said sarcastically. He tried to step around Aaron.</p>
<p>Annoyingly, Aaron intercepted him again. “Seriously, there’s something… off about this guy. He could put you into danger.”</p>
<p>After the conversation Andrew just had with Neil, he knew that more than ever now. Traveling with one of the Moriyama’s runaways was serious business, he’d known Kevin long enough to know that now. The family of mages were powerful, they had influence and resources all over the continent. Still, he could not care less. They didn’t scare him, and besides he’d made a promise. He mimicked his twin’s confrontational stance.</p>
<p>Before the fight could really begin though, Nicky’s voice rang out from the kitchen. “Hey, dinner’s ready! Please don’t make me come get you, I know you’re about to fight again.”</p>
<p>Andrew rolled his eyes. Aaron scowled. “This isn’t over,” he hissed. Still, they both knew better than to keep Nicky waiting— and Andrew had a feeling leaving Nicky and Neil alone together would not go too well for either party.</p>
<p>When Andrew and Aaron walked into the kitchen, Nicky was putting a bowl of soup in front of an uncomfortable looking Neil. He was prattling on about his trip up to the mountains with his husband the previous year while Neil confusedly nodded along. When Andrew walked in, the relief on the mage’s face was immediate. Andrew snorted and sat down in his usual place, digging into the potato soup Nicky made.</p>
<p>“So, how’d you two meet anyway?” Nicky asked cheerfully.</p>
<p>Neil shifted uncomfortably and looked to Andrew. “He ruined my assignment,” Andrew said flatly.</p>
<p>Neil rolled his eyes. “Keep telling yourself that,” he said.</p>
<p>Nicky cooed. Aaron scowled. The topic was dropped and moved onto discussion about this season’s potato harvest. Andrew didn’t bother contributing to the conversation, but the tension in Neil’s shoulders slowly began to seep out and the meal became something resembling pleasant.</p>
<p>Afterwards, when Nicky and Aaron retreated to their respective rooms, Andrew tossed the quilt he’d abandoned earlier onto the couch next to Neil. “Here.”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Neil said, nodding. “Your family is… nice.”</p>
<p>Andrew shrugged. “I guess,” he said, but he couldn’t disagree. “They’re a lot, but they have good intentions. Nicky does, at least.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Neil said. There was a long pause, then, “Well, goodnight I guess.”</p>
<p>Andrew nodded stiffly. He turned and headed to his own room.</p>
<p>He’d have to visit Bee tomorrow, to catch up and let her make her uncomfortably sharp observations about Neil over some sweets. For now though, he was tired. It was always odd to be sleeping in his own room again, somewhere truly <em>familiar</em> in every aspect after moving from inn to inn for months. Still, he fell asleep relatively quickly into a dreamless sleep.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“It sounds like you had a pleasant trip,” Bee said, sipping her tea thoughtfully.</p>
<p>Andrew sat on the futon across from her, staring at the shelf of sculpted glass animals behind her. He shrugged. “I guess.”</p>
<p>Bee hummed. “You made a deal with him to travel again after this. How are you feeling about this now? It’s quite a commitment to make and I would not blame you for being a bit apprehensive about it.”</p>
<p>“I made a deal, I’m not going to back out of it,” Andrew said.</p>
<p>“I know you won’t, but that doesn’t mean you can’t have your doubts about it,” Bee said. “This is a decision that will affect you for a long time and you only had three days to get to know him. It usually takes you longer than that to trust someone so much, I’m just curious as to why Neil is proving to be an exception.”</p>
<p>Andrew grit his teeth. He wasn’t sure either. There were about thirty different red flags telling him that this was a <em>bad idea</em>, but all he could think about was traveling with Neil, fighting more monsters with him and running from angry drunks, about the thrill that came with that thought. Andrew wanted to tell Bee this, to explain the <em>hunch</em> he had about this, but he found that he couldn’t. Instead he simply said, “He’s not the same.”</p>
<p>“I see,” Bee said, amused. “Well I hope you two will do well. From what you’ve told me, you worked together to get here and should not have too many problems.”</p>
<p>None with monsters, anyway, Andrew thought to himself. Andrew shrugged and finished off his tea. He set the cup on the table carefully and nodded to Bee in thanks, knowing his appreciation would get across.</p>
<p>“It’s always lovely to see you, Andrew,” Bee said, beaming. “I’m so glad you still make some time to see me these days, I do miss talking to you. Hopefully everything works out, come back again soon. And maybe you could bring Neil along sometime.”</p>
<p>There was a mischievous gleam in her eyes as she finished, but when Andrew glared at her, she innocuously sipped her tea. Andrew sighed. “We’ll see.”</p>
<p>The two of them stood, saying their goodbyes on the front porch. Andrew allowed Bee to hug him for a few seconds before stepping back. He waved then turned to head back to Aaron and Nicky’s house. It was just before noon so Neil was probably getting bored of their company by now. Andrew quickened his steps infinitesimally. He had a feeling that, if he didn’t get there soon, Aaron would come out to pick a fight with Neil. That wouldn’t end well for either of them.</p>
<p>When Andrew got to their house, Neil was sitting on the alleyway steps. His eyes shot up as Andrew stepped closer and visibly relaxed. “Thank all fucking gods you’re back,” he muttered. “You never mentioned that your cousin was so… vibrant. He’s been singing the same stupid song for the past hour.”</p>
<p>Andrew rolled his eyes. “It’s the damn Witcher song, isn’t it?” he asked, though he already suspected he was right.</p>
<p>“Uh, I think so?” Neil said, brows furrowing.</p>
<p>“Of course it was,” Andrew said.</p>
<p>Neil shrugged. “Where were you off to this morning?”</p>
<p>“Visiting a friend. And yes, stop giving me that look, I do have more than one friend here beyond my family,” Andrew said.</p>
<p>Neil’s eyebrows shot up sarcastically. “<em>Two</em> whole friends?”</p>
<p>Andrew shook his head. “Are you coming or not?”</p>
<p>“To where?”</p>
<p>“To go and socialize with the rest of the nuisances here before they think to track you down themselves,” Andrew said. He had a feeling that Dan had already spread the news of Neil’s arrival and the other residents of Fox Lane would be eager to meet him, if he was staying in their small corner of Palmetto.</p>
<p>As predicted, when Andrew and Neil walked out of the alley and down Fox Lane, Dan, Renee, and their friends were all gathered around the stone fountain together.</p>
<p>Renee was the first to spot them. She had her arm around Allison but lifted it to wave. “Hello Andrew. Hello Neil.”</p>
<p>Everyone else turned to Neil curiously, and Andrew saw him shift uncomfortably. Dan must’ve sensed it too because she said, “Guys, this is Neil. He’s Andrew’s new traveling partner. Neil, this is Matt, Allison, and Seth. You’ve met Renee already.” She pointed to each of them as she said their names.</p>
<p>Matt smiled. “Sup. How’d you like Palmetto so far? Sorry we weren’t all around to give you a proper welcome yesterday.”</p>
<p>Neil shrugged stiffly. “It’s okay. I haven’t really been anywhere other than Andrew’s family’s house though so I don’t know.”</p>
<p>Allison snorted. “Yeah, you haven’t seen shit, then. The monsters aren’t that interesting.”</p>
<p>“Allison,” Renee said quietly. She frowned at her fiancée, but Allison shrugged unapologetically. Renee turned her gaze to Andrew, “You know she doesn’t really mean it.”</p>
<p>Andrew grunted. He knew she did mean it. When the three of them first arrived in Palmetto, someone had called them monsters because of Andrew’s preceding reputation and Witcher genes, and the title stuck. When Kevin came to town and quickly flocked to them, the name began to apply to him as well. It didn’t bother any of them, Andrew had been called far worse, but it was still unpleasant hearing it from other people and directly to his face.</p>
<p>“Anyway,” Matt said. “You’re a mage, right?” Neil eyed him warily and Matt realized his mistake. “Oh gods, I don’t mean it like that. My mom was a mage so I’ve got a bit of magic and Renee has some too. We’re a magical safe zone here. I just think it’s cool.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Neil said.</p>
<p>Andrew tuned them out after that, the conversation mainly being carried by Matt and Allison anyway. After the first few minutes, Andrew had somewhat faded into the background, but he preferred it that way. He watched Neil interact with the others, how they seemed to get along well and how Matt and Dan already attached themselves to Neil after a few minutes.</p>
<p>An unusually warm feeling filled Andrew’s chest. Perhaps Neil could turn Palmetto into a home as well. A place for him to come back to, to count on to welcome him even after the messiest jobs. It meant he’d come back, would stay close by in Andrew’s life even if traveling together did not work out.</p>
<p>Neil looked over to Andrew then, a small smile on his lips. He seemed to be thinking the same thing. Andrew shifted his eyes to the pattern on the edge of the fountain.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The next day, Andrew and Neil quietly slipped out of Aaron and Nicky’s house as sunlight slowly began to seep over the mountains. They walked to the stable taking care of Andrew’s horse, leaving a bag of coins in the stall, and headed for Renee’s shop.</p>
<p>She was already wide awake, moving around the coals in the furnace when the pair walked in. “Good morning. I just finished the sword earlier, it’s cooling in the back. You can come back and make sure it’s what you need.”</p>
<p>Andrew knew already that it was, but he nodded anyway and followed Renee behind the curtain. Neil followed after him quickly.</p>
<p>There were three large iron racks stacked on top of each other in the small room. On the top one was Andrew’s sword, smoothly welded with a new blade. It was warm to the touch, but not too hot to pick up.</p>
<p>Andrew inspected the blade, noticed the minor adjustments to the hilt Renee had made and the new sharpness, and nodded in appreciation. “Thanks,” he said, slipping it back into the sheath.</p>
<p>“Of course,” Renee said. “Are you two heading out again today?”</p>
<p>“As soon as we’re out of here,” Andrew confirmed.</p>
<p>Renee nodded. “It’s been lovely to have you back for a few days. And I hope we see you again, Neil.”</p>
<p>Neil looked up as she acknowledged him. “Oh. Thanks. You too.”</p>
<p>“Before you leave, Andrew I’ve got one more thing for you,” Renee said. She walked over to one of the side shelves and picked up a small wooden box, plain of any engravings. “For Neil, if he wants it,” she said.</p>
<p>Andrew cracked open the box and found a small, ornate blade. There were veins of quartz running through the blade, unusual for one of Renee’s knives, but still simple. He raised an eyebrow. “Neil’s not a big fan of knives.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Renee said, “but I think he might find this one handy. There’s some magic in it and can act as a conductor.”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Andrew nodded, trusting Renee, and slipped the box into his jacket pocket. He wasn’t sure what Neil might need the knife for, but he figured something would come up if Renee thought so. “I’ll give it to him.”</p>
<p>They walked back to the front of the store. Andrew let Renee hug him by the door. “I’ll see you soon,” she said.</p>
<p>“Soon,” Andrew echoed, and pushed open the door.</p>
<p>“Where to next?” Neil asked as Andrew mounted his horse.</p>
<p>“Wherever we see fit,” Andrew replied.</p>
<p>Neil grinned, glancing back at Palmetto and then back to Andrew. “North, then.”</p>
<p>Andrew nodded, pulling on the reins of his horse. “North it is.”</p>
<p>He’d give Neil the knife later. They’d find work and a place to stay, too. But for now, they would merely follow the road.</p>
<p>People always considered the nomadic life of a Witcher to be lonely, sad even, and once Andrew might’ve believed it. But not anymore. Once again, he had someone by his side, to come with him and follow him into the danger.</p>
<p>They headed north.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>and that's the end (for now)! thanks so much for reading, if you enjoyed this then feel free to leave a kudos/comment/etc. i had a lot of fun writing and working with thea and am about to begin working on the next arc of the journey. who knows, maybe they're actually gonna kiss in that one. stay tuned and have a good day :D</p>
<p>you can catch me on <a href="https://twitter.com/adverbialnouns">twitter</a> or <a href="http://adverbialstarlight.tumblr.com">tumblr</a> and thea on <a href="https://punchsomeoneforme-willyou.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>